Technology exists that, by synthesizing (combining) camera images acquired by one or more than one vehicle-mounted camera, creates an all-round image of the vehicle's surroundings in which it is possible to change a virtual viewpoint as desired. Existing all-round image creation methods are capable of displaying a road surface with little distortion. However, subjects with height data relative to the road surface, namely solid objects, are displayed with a large amount of stretching, or displayed with distortion. This is caused by creating and displaying an all-round image that is based on camera images that are project onto a projection plane that has a shape different from the shape of the projection of the solid objects captured by the camera.
Regarding such an issue, technology exists in which environment data of the moving body's surroundings is detected, 3D (three dimensional) environment data is then constructed of the moving body's surroundings based on the detected environment data, and then a display image is generated that renders a camera image onto a projection plane based on the constructed 3D environment data.